gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
PHANTOM
"Living life to its fullest." Origin Originally a group of soldiers who went AWOL during the great war, PHANTOM is a band of former soldiers who have grouped together to avoid persecution. Having decided to leave their respective nations for various unique reasons, these soldiers sought to find a safe haven for themselves in the fellowship of others. Eventually forming the ragtag group under the former Ace Pilot Cross. They established their headquarters in a loosely governed region in The Imperial East Asian Empire. Although this was in part due to Cross' unique fascination with that particular regions culture. Nevertheless, PHANTOM received a warm welcome by that regions populace who were fed up with the war. PHANTOM, desperately needing funding for living costs, began hiring themselves out as a mercenary group doing what they did best. Fighting. Philosophy The members of PHANTOM seek only to live out their lives as peaceful and carefree as possible. Wishing to live in peace and harmony away from war. However, they were regrettably forced to take up arms once more in order to earn a living. In addition, the members of PHANTOM privately seek to protect and aid their new home from the terrors of war. Forming a wide line of defense against invasion along that regions coastline. Notable Pilots *'Angel '- A powerful and majestic GYRO pilot, Angel makes his living on the battlefield by raining down bursts of highly accurate and deadly Pulse missiles. His name itself is a satirical reference to the "Angel of Death". An accurate moniker for one such as Angel. Yellow Squadron A legendary and fearsome squadron. The Yellow Squadron has been designated as "Flee on Sight" by nearly every VALVE. Meaning only a very few pilots are even allowed to engage them in combat. Such Pilots include the likes of Mobius, who is a very skilled pilot himself and holds a personal rivalry with Yellow 13. *'Yellow 13'- The leader and Ace of the Yellow squadron. Yellow 13 is a very grumpy and whimsical man, preferring to fight only when necessary. In combat he is a very calm and collected opponent. Wielding a Balanced type GYRO equipped with Wing type boosters and Pulse missiles. He is known for his rivalry with Mobius. Each of the sqaudrons members were handpicked and recruited by him, and he taught them each the art of the war. *'Yellow 4' - A sensory type GYRO pilot, Yellow 4 is Yellow 13's wing-man in combat. Seeking to support him along with the rest of the squadron to her fullest. *'Yellow 5' - A wielder of a Bulky offensive type GYRO, Yellow 5 wields a unique custom weapon known as Megalith in battle. This weapon is capable of firing massive Pulse warhead rounds in a wide radius, wreaking havoc on entire battlefields. However, after firing multiple rounds Yellow 5 is left defenseless. In addition, due to its size it is the only weapon Yellow 5 can carry. *'Yellow 7'- A speedster type GYRO pilot. Yellow 7's job is to sprint across the battlefield and harass the enemy pilots with consistent Machine gun fire. Allowing for Yellow 5 and 13 to fire off devastating rounds. *'Yellow 14'- A user of a defensive type GYRO, Yellow 14 is the sentinel of the team. Working hard to ensure that the team survives battles.